The telecommunications market is currently undergoing a fundamental shift, as consumption of IP data and video services continue to rapidly grow. Service providers are investing heavily to expand network capacity, as subscribers' satisfaction is increasingly tied to their experience while using these services. Service providers must be able to understand and predict customer behavior and experience during IP video and data consumption if they hope to obtain maximum value from their network, satisfy their customers and achieve profitability.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.